In designing an electronic device, sockets are often provided on the integrated circuit board for receiving integrated circuits. While it is less expensive to solder an integrated circuit directly onto an integrated circuit board rather than provide a socket for receiving the integrated circuit, consumers are willing to pay the additional price where the component may be frequently replaced or upgraded. For example, in a computer motherboard, certain components, such as the microprocessor and coprocessor, are generally provided with sockets. Because of the large number of pins on these components, removal of a soldered processor or coprocessor would be highly labor-intensive and would have a high likelihood of damage to the motherboard if such removal was attempted.
Apart from replacement of defective pads, upgrading a system's microprocessor is becoming increasingly popular and is considered an important feature by many users. By replacing an older technology microprocessor, such as the INTEL 80386, with a higher technology, but compatible processor, the useful life of a computer system may be extended by several years. The cost of replacing just the microprocessor is significantly cheaper than replacing an entire motherboard or buying a new system. Accordingly, the user's investments in other peripheral devices, such as video cards, modems, disk drives, serial ports and floppy drives, which are easily transferred to a new system, is protected.
Most removable microprocessors are designed to fit a PGA (Pin Grid Array) socket. A PGA socket 10 is shown in FIG. 1a (top view) and FIG. 1b(side view). The PGA socket 10 comprises a rectangular grid of receptacles 2, each receptacle 12 encased in a conductive metal, which extends through to connectors 14. The connectors 14 include a base portion 16 and pin portion 18.
FIG. 1c illustrates a side view of a typical arrangement where a first socket 20 is soldered into a printed circuit board 22. A second socket 24 is inserted into the first socket 20, such that it may be removed at a later time. The integrated circuit 26, for example, a microprocessor, is inserted into the second socket 24. The integrated circuit 26 has pins 28 which correspond to the connectors 14 of the socket 24; however, the pins 28 of the integrated circuit 26 typically do not have a base portion 16. Further, the pins 28 of the integrated circuit 26 are typically fabricated from a highly conductive material which may be more malleable than the conductors 14 of the socket 24.
Removal of a microprocessor from a computer system is sometimes difficult due to the number of devices in the computer cabinet. Generally, it is undesirable to remove the motherboard from the cabinet prior to removal of the microprocessor from the motherboard, since the motherboard is attached to the cabinet with several screws and the motherboard may crack if the screws are replaced with excessive force. A number of devices have been designed for removal of the microprocessor from the socket; however, these prior devices require clearance on all four sides of the microprocessor for easy removal and on top. Especially with today's low profile cabinets, such clearance is not universally available. Consequently, excessive work is necessary to remove the microprocessor.
Further, prior art extraction tools are designed to mate with the pins of the integrated circuit, not the base portion of the socket. Thus, the socket must be partially extracted in order to allow the extraction tool to mate with the pin portion of the socket connectors. Accordingly, the difficulty in removing the socket is increased.
Therefore, a need has arisen in the industry for a integrated extraction tool which allows for easy and safe removal of an integrated circuit from a motherboard with a minimum of clearance.